


Smiles All The Way

by marsharpie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, NFSW, Softcore Porn, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsharpie/pseuds/marsharpie
Summary: there's simply not enough Jaehee content in the world. sorry i don't make the rules.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Smiles All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> tw// brief homophobia mention at the beginning

“Did you see Jumin’s face?” (Y/n) bit her lip trying to hold back her giggles.  
Jaehee out right laughed sharply, the loud noise filled the elevator and she put a hand to her mouth. “Oh god. The way he looked at you when you said that the coffee shop had been doing super good! He looked so mad.”  
Jaehee snorted and they both burst into a new fit of giggles.  
“Hey, Jaehee,” (Y/n) looked at her girlfriend, clinging to her side.  
“What’s up?”  
“I love you.” Jaehee grinned, the red in her cheeks from the alcohol only darkened at the statement.  
“I love you too.” Jaehee leaned down to kiss (Y/n) but the ding of the elevator stopped her and (Y/n) reluctantly pulled away from her girlfriend.  
While the two truly loved each other, the percentage of LGBT+ related hate crimes in Korea was only increasing. And with the government showing no signs of changing the same-sex marriage laws, the two could only keep their love behind closed doors. They walked down the hallway towards their apartment side by side, fingers gently brushing into each other until Jaehee took (Y/n)’s hand into her own. (Y/n) smiled down at her shoes before looking up at her girlfriend, such adoration and love showing in her (e/c) eyes.  
Jaehee opened the door with one hand, clutching her girlfriends hand tightly to her side. She struggled for a moment before the door popped open. She yanked (Y/n) inside and shut the door behind her firmly before taking (Y/n)’s lips in her own. (Y/n) pushed her hand through Jaehee’s short locks and tilted her own head back, allowing Jaehee more access. Jaehee held (Y/n)’s face in her hands, holding her face close to hers.  
“Jaehee…” (Y/n) slide a hand down Jaehee’s arm before jabbing her in the side, scaring her out of her groove.  
Jaehee gasped out and pulled back as (Y/n) laughed loudly. Jaehee couldn’t help but smile and she pulled (Y/n) back in.  
They giggled softly into each other's mouths as they made their way to their bedroom. (Y/n) dropped her purse to the floor and played with the collar of Jaehee’s cardigan. She backed (Y/n) into the end of the bed. (Y/n) tugs up at the end of her own shirt in a weak attempt to pull it off. Jaehee chuckles softly and helps pull it over her head. They both giggle as (Y/n) pulls Jaehee back into their bed. Jaehee kisses her again and again. Each kiss is interrupted by soft giggles and pleased noises from them both. Jaehee reaches back to pull at the sleeve of her cardigan but struggles. (Y/n) helps her, stretching her neck awkwardly to kiss her girlfriend. Jaehee slowly unbuttons her blouse as (Y/n) drops her cardigan on the floor. (Y/n) runs her fingers through her hair while Jaehee shucks off her shirt and throws it at the floor. Jaehee runs her hands up (Y/n)’s sides quickly making her laugh. Jaehee smiles and attacks (Y/n)’s neck with fervent kisses making the girl squeal and gasp. The noises make Jaehee’s head spin with love and lust.  
“Oh, Jaehee…!” Jaehee kisses up (Y/n)’s jawline each kiss softer than the last. A smile stays on (Y/n)’s face the entire time and Jaehee chuckles lowly. It’s a chocolatey, smooth sound that makes (Y/n) tense up a bit.  
(Y/n) runs her fingers through Jaehee’s hair gripping slightly. Jaehee smiles against her skin, humming gently. The sensation shoots a buzz up (Y/n)’s and she gasps sharply.  
Jaehee slides her hands down (Y/n)’s arms, her elegant and nimble finger just barely brushing her skin, and interlocks their fingers together.  
Jaehee kisses (Y/n), capturing her lips in a deep kiss making (Y/n) mewl quietly. Slowly, Jaehee grinds one of her knees up against (Y/n)’s core and she moans into her mouth.  
“Ah, Jaehee~” She smiles brightly, her eyes softly closed.  
Jaehee slowly descends her kisses going from her jawline down her throat and collarbone. Jaehee gently reaches behind her girlfriend, who immediately arches her back, to allow her to unclip her bra. Jaehee pulls the item away and looks down at her lover.  
“Jaehee, touch me.” (Y/n) breathes out, her eyes clouded with lust and a smile still gracing her features.  
“Yes, darling.” Jaehee cups her girlfriend's chest, squeezing gently before she licks a stripe up the valley of her breasts.  
(Y/n) shudders and lets her head fall back with a groan.  
Jaehee smiles. “Are you enjoying yourself?”  
“Oh god yes.” (Y/n) breathes out. “You’re so good at this.”  
Jaehee licks up her left breast flicking her tongue over (Y/n)’s hardened nipple and gently rolling the right one between her fingertips.  
(Y/n) gasps out and looks down at Jaehee, propping herself up on her elbows to get a better look.  
“Babe…” (Y/n) groans out, letting her head roll back as Jaehee kisses down her stomach.  
Jaehee smiles against her stomach as she reaches (Y/n)’s pants. She unclasps the button and in one swift movement, (Y/n)’s pants and panties are gone and on the floor.  
“You too…” (Y/n) weakly paws at Jaehee’s bra. She smiles and indulges her girlfriends request, unclipping her bra and shucking her pants off.  
(Y/n) reaches aimlessly for Jaehee’s underwear but Jaehee intercepts her hand with her own and pins it down to the mattress.  
“Not tonight. This is about you.” Jaehee leans forward and presses a kiss to (Y/n)’s parted lips. “You’re so incredible. Only 11 days and you put together the best party I’ve ever been to. Only 4 months and you’ve been the best person I’ve ever met. Only 15 minutes and you’ve become a sexy, undone, little mess underneath-”  
“Okay, okay. I get it.” (Y/n) laughs loudly trying to press her hand against Jaehee’s mouth but she only takes it and pins it to the bed along with the other one.  
Jaehee kisses her again. “I want you to feel so good.”  
(Y/n)’s giggles are silenced by the seriousness in her tone.  
“Sure.” She says, breathless.  
Jaehee smiles again and releases one of (Y/n)’s hands and runs it gently down her stomach towards her center. (Y/n) breath hitches when Jaehee traces up and down the slit of her folds before slowly breaching her entrance, making (Y/n) gasp.  
“Oh…” She groans out revelling in the slight stretch which makes her legs fall open more.  
Jaehee smirks at the sight of her girlfriend coming so undone at the simplest of pleasures. Jaehee scissors her fingers slowly and (Y/n) moans lowly.  
Jaehee slides her fingers out slightly before gently pumping in and out of her girlfriend drawing small mewls from her. Jaehee leans down and kisses her while she slowly speeds up. (Y/n) gasps into her mouth and grips the sheets in one hand and Jaehee’s shoulder in the other. (Y/n) pants loudly when Jaehee touches her g-spot. Groaning loudly when she curls her fingers in just the right way.  
“Oh, Jaehee! It’s- I- I’m gonna-” (Y/n)’s body shudders harshly underneath her and she releases a deep moan, throwing her head while she spills herself onto Jaehee’s hand.  
Jaehee giggles gently at her girlfriend's flushed face. “Wow… You’re gorgeous even when you're all fucked out.”  
(Y/n) laughs once between her slowing pants. “So are you.”  
Jaehee ran a hand through (Y/n)’s hair, brushing some of it out of her face. After (Y/n)’s breaths slowed, she sat up and pulled Jaehee down next to her.  
“I love you so much.” She says as she cards her fingers through Jaehee’s hair. “I love you more than you could know.”  
Jaehee smiles and laces her fingers with (Y/n), bringing their twinned hands up to her lips, placing a delicate kiss on (Y/n)’s knuckles.  
“You make me feel so safe and warm.” Jaehee smiles before continuing. “I can’t help myself but love you.”  
(Y/n) snakes an arm around Jaehee’s waist and pulls her close.  
The two doze off quietly, with one another in their arms and hearts alike.


End file.
